This invention relates to self-threading systems for handling reels of record tape, such as magnetic recording tape. Particularly where intended for consumer use, it is desirable to provide such systems, in order to minimize inexperienced handling of tape, as in threading, packing, etc. Proposals have been made for various mechanical catches, grippers, etc., on the take-up hub, but in situations where the take-up reel must be smooth and free from bumps, these devices are not desirable. One suggestion to overcome the foregoing disadvantages has been to employ a leader with an adhesive surface. However, this is impractical from the standpoint of deterioration of the adhesive due to aging, drying, etc. Other proposals which overcome many of the disadvantages associated with winding on the take-up hub utilize a flexible leader with toothed flanges to grip the take-up hub and permit the leader to begin winding therearound. Both the leader disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,276 and the leader disclosed in United Kingdom Pat. No. 1,244,539 are of this type. These known leaders, however, employ the gripping means to also engage the side edges of the outer tape convolutions when the leader is wrapped around the supply reel to maintain the reel's integrity. This gripping of the edges of the actual tape presents the possibility of damage to the tape edges. The damage is of concern especially in applications where large numbers of parallel tracks are recorded on a single reel of tape. For example, when 25 tracks are recorded on a 0.250 inch wide tape the individual tracks are necessarily less than 0.010 of an inch wide. With such narrow tracks a seemingly slight amount of damage to the tape edge can severely damage the track or tracks near that edge. Therefore, although the toothed design solved many of the problems associated with winding the tape around the take-up hub, the design as employed in the known leaders has serious disadvantages resulting from the teeth gripping the tape edges on the supply reel. The present invention offers a solution to the problem.